


Peace is a Lie, and That’s Not Bad

by Iron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minific, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: Optimus and Prowl talk after the war.—Prowl Week Day 6: “Peace”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Prowl Week





	Peace is a Lie, and That’s Not Bad

“Is this it?” 

Prowl looks over the ruins of Iacon - always Iacon. He doesn’t know why they never thought to settle in Kaon, or the ruins of Praxus. It’s always Iacon. Optimus tilts his helm towards Prowl, curious. “Is all this what?” 

“Peace. Is peace... this?” Prowl gestures towards the mechs milling out among the fallen buildings and ruins streets of the once great city. “Quiet?” 

“I’d like to think so. I’d like to think that we finally get to rest.” 

Prowl thinks about it; the politics of rebuilding a world were everyone is equal, of reinstating a banking and monetary system, of rebuilding the city itself. Organizing millions of mechs towards a single purpose. 

Trying not to let the mistakes of the world that came before arise again in this one. 

Of dealing with _Starscream_ every day. 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

A hand rests on his shoulder. “Well, no. But no one said peace would ever be peaceful.” 

“...It’s almost comforting to realize our dreams were all a lie.” 

“Peace was the dream we needed, Prowl.” 

“And now the real work starts.”


End file.
